Puppy Boo
by RicePlum
Summary: Ceria, menyegarkan, semangat, ditambah lagi imut dan lucu. Seperti anak anjing, orang yang disukai oleh Shibayama


Judul: Puppy Boo

Author: RicePlum

Character(s): Shibayama Yuuki, Inuoka Sou

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

* * *

Ada seseorang yang lagi disukai oleh Shibayama Yuuki di klub voli putra SMA Nekoma ini. Seorang lelaki remaja yang penuh semangat, memiliki senyum yang menyegarkan, rambut coklat yang berdiri seperti landak, mata besar yang periang, bertubuh tinggi yang pasti cocok sekali untuk dipeluk. Yang Shibayama maksud tentu saja Inuoka Sou, yang seangkatan dengannya.

Meskipun posisinya sebagai middle blocker diambil oleh Lev, Inuoka tidak pernah mengurangi intensitas latihannya. Seperti tidak pernah kehabisan energi, Inuoka selalu bersemangat berlatih _block_ dengan Kuroo- _senpai_ dan Lev.

Lucu juga. Berlompat-lompat kesana kemari, seperti anak anjing.

* * *

Hari ini Shibayama piket, dan baru saja selesai mencuci kain pel. Sekarang dia akan mengembalikan alat-alat kebersihan itu ke gudang penyimpanan di gym klub voli.

"Eh, Inuoka? Belum pulang?" Shibayama terkejut saat melihat Inuoka yang masih berada disana.

Cowok itu menoleh. Padahal baru saja selesai latihan, tapi senyum lebar tetap terkembang dan tidak tampak tanda-tanda lelah di wajah itu.

"Yaa... Tadi ada beberapa anak yang ingin bermain lebih lama, dan sekarang ini aku beres-beres. Sebentar lagi aku pulang kok," kata Inuoka.

Shibayama mengangguk-angguk, meletakkan pel-pel di gudang penyimpanan dan kembali melihat keadaan Inuoka. Cowok itu sibuk menurunkan net sendirian. Shibayama langsung mengerti, jadi Inuoka memaksa beberapa anak bermain lebih lama, sebagai gantinya dia sendiri yang akan beres-beres.

Shibayama berdiri di pinggir lapangan, memperhatikan Inuoka yang wara-wiri kesana kemari.

"Ngga pulang?" Tanya Inuoka yang mengalihkan perhatian Shibayama.

Shibayama menggeleng. "Mau pulang bareng? Aku tungguin." _Tapi aku ngga akan bantuin kamu beres-beres_ , Shibayama tersenyum kecil sendiri karena pikiran usilnya. Inuoka mengangguk-angguk semangat. Mungkin karena tidak ingin membuat Shibayama menunggu lama, Inuoka mulai berlari-lari kesana kemari membereskan bola dan net. Hampir saja dia tersandung.

"Hati-hati dong. Kalau kamu sampai terluka kan aku khawatir," Shibayama menghampiri Inuoka dan menarik lengan kaosnya.

"Oh... Um, oke!" Saat menyadari Shibayama menarik lengan kaosnya, wajah Inuoka jadi memerah. Cowok itu kembali membereskan pekerjaannya. Sementara Shibayama baru sadar apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

 _Tunggu dulu, wajah Inuoka memerah, apa dia juga..._

Inuoka menghampiri Shibayama, tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Malam musim gugur mulai bertambah dingin jadi Shibayama sudah memakai dua lapis pakaian tebal, karena tubuhnya yang kecil sangat mudah kedinginan. Berbeda dengan Inuoka yang besar. Dia hanya memakai kaos dan jersey klub. Padahal dari mulutnya sudah keluar uap saat dia berbicara panjang lebar. Inuoka membicarakan banyak hal, terutama tentang pelatihan musim panas yang dilakukan di SMA Shinzen bulan lalu dan tentang si nomor 10 Karasuno.

 _Maksudku, aku kan tidak bisa melarang-larang Inuoka untuk berteman dengan siapa saja, tapi kalau aku cemburu apa itu wajar? Aku su-_

Pikiran Shibayama terpotong karena tiba-tiba angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Daun-daun kering dan debu berterbangan, membuat Shibayama kelilipan.

"Aduh..." Shibayama ingin mengusap matanya, tetapi Inuoka menghentikannya.

"Jangan diusap," Inuoka menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Shibayama. Inuoka mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tunggu-" wajah Shibayama langsung menjadi lebih panas daripada bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Shibayama ingin memejamkan kedua matanya, tetapi Inuoka memaksa sebelah matanya untuk tetap terbuka. Inuoka meniup pelan matanya yang kelilipan itu.

Shibayama membuka matanya. Inuoka belum juga menjauhkan wajahnya.

 _Aku ingin bilang..._

Saat Shibayama memikirkan itu, dia merasakan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibirnya.

Tentunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan bibir Inuoka yang menempel dengan bibirnya.

"Ha-" Shibayama terkesiap. Inuoka juga sepertinya sudah sadar apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

"Ah, itu... Maaf..." Kata Inuoka tidak jelas. "Maaf, Shibayama, aku ngga bermaksud-"

"Terus maksudnya apa?"

Dua anak remaja itu masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang merah membara.

"... Aku suka kamu..." Bisik Shibayama di balik telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Eh?"

"... Aku suka kamu... Makanya kalau kamu bilang yang tadi tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku bakal sedih dan marah...!" Pekik Shibayama dengan suara kecil, karena dia masih malu.

"Aku juga suka kamu, Shibayama! Kamu tadi kelihatan imut sekali, jadi tanpa sadar aku..." Inuoka ikut-ikutan meracau. Mereka berdua saling memandangi.

"Aduh kacau sekali..." Inuoka kembali menutupi wajahnya.

"Jadi... Jadi kamu juga suka aku kan, Inuoka?"

Inuoka mengangguk, tetapi masih menutupi wajahnya.

Shibayama menurunkan tangan Inuoka dari wajahnya, berjinjit sebisa mungkin dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Inuoka.

"... Impas ya?" Shibayama memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Shiba-"

"Huwa-"

Inuoka langsung memeluk erat Shibayama. Teori Shibayama benar, tubuh mereka cocok sekali untuk berpelukan.

"Shibayama, senang?" Tanya Inuoka.

Shibayama mengangguk. Tentu saja dia senang, orang yang dia sukai sudah mengetahui perasaannya dan ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama.

* * *

-UDAH AH FLUFF AMAT-

* * *

-END-

* * *

A/N. Haloo, lama tidak update ^^/ akhirnya kesampean juga nulis dua botjah ini, yang bikin ku sakit gigi krn mereka manis sekali :/ ada yang nge-ship InuShiba juga? _generally_ aku juga salah satu _shipper_ yang suka _angst_ 2 atau tragedi sedap gitu soal OTP, tapi khusus _ship_ ini, dan KogaSaku, tak boleh dinista! _ship_ ini harus tetap _pure_ dan jauh2 dari dosa!

Haikyuu! kos mau di update dalam waktu dekat? ku tak tahu lol *apa ini yang namanya tidak bertanggung jawab*

oke deh, ngga penting banget ini note, silakan yang suka, saran kritik dan _review_ ya!

/ _anyway_ dari judul, apa ada yang _get it?_ /

 _See you next chapter!_


End file.
